runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Occult Floors
August 26th, 2010 Last week saw the release of batch two for our newest skill Dungeoneering - the occult floors. Now, the time has come to take your ideas and make them a reality. We will start with some changes to Daemonheim in general. Now, when working your way through a dungeon, you will never encounter an impossible obstacle. For example, free players will never face another member's puzzle, and if no one in your group can even boost their way to a requirement, that requirement will not be there. To provide a little xp boost, most titles will now give you an experience bonus at the end of the dungeon. Be warned, though, as some will now detract xp. To make thing even more interesting, we've added some new titles to be earnt. Some of these titles are members only and so will provide a boost to members experience so we can now drop the xp reduction for level 90+ free players from 50% to 25%. The total amount of extra experience you can obtain from titles is capped at 15% positive or negative for free-to-play and 25% positive or negative for members. That's all for the dungeons, now onto the rewards. We've got some upgrades and some brand new rewards for you! Dungeoneering rewards can now be returned for 50% of the tokens it cost to buy them with. Also, once an item has been bought once, rewards lost on death will cost 50% less to buy back again. Many of you have also noticed how the level requirement for an item and the level needed to get to that amount of tokens are different. The knowledge base and game guide have now been updated to display the actual level you would need and this minimum level now also applies to the items. The other level requirements have not been changed. The ring of vigour can now be imbued at Mobilising Armies to make it even more powerful. To match the ring, we've also introduced a new amulet of vigour to help lower the cost of summoning special moves. The new magical blastbox can now be wielded in the ammunition slot and several new types have been introduced to hold runes for different types of spells. In addition, while dungeoneering, you may encounter a new breed of creature which might drop the Daemonheim equivalent. Finally, we've added an anti-disease totem to match the anti-poison totem (the two can also be combined into a super totem) and a new alchemy set which, similar to herbicide and bonecrusher, will auto alch certain items that are dropped. That's this weeks feedback sorted but keep it coming so we keep updating. Bye! ---- Titles Several new titles were added to Dungeoneering and many more were updated to provide a positive or negative multiplier to the final experience received. The percentage can be viewed by mousing over the title and the net percentage gain or loss from titles is shown in a new section just below deaths. The total modifier from titles is capped at -15% to +15% for f2p and -25% to +25% for members. The table below shows all original titles: Several new titles were added for those who get killed trying to open a door or complete a puzzle. Each one gives -2% multiplier: Another set of new titles is awarded for doing the most in a certain skill, a title which already exists for some skills (eg. Cooking) and is impossible to gain for others (eg. Agility). The bonus for each is +2%: Each boss now awards +1% for the first time it is defeated. The name of the title is the same as the name of the boss: Several new titles were also added that don't fit into any of the other categories, and give varying percentage multipliers: Rewards Ring of Vigour The ring of vigour, which decreases the cost of special attacks by 10%, was upgraded with this updated so it can be imbued at Mobilising Armies. The ring of vigour (i) reduces the cost of special attacks by 20% and gives an extra +3 to strength (up to +6) and +6 to ranged strength and +6% to any spells' maximum hit. To imbue, it costs 180,250 credit from the Second Floor (rank 300+). The original ring was also updated in a hidden updated to offer +3 ranged strength and +3% magic max hit, with the price staying the same. Amulet of Vigour The amulet of vigour is similar to the ring of vigour but effects summoning special move points and not weapon special attacks. It is slightly cheaper than the ring at 50,000 tokens and requires 60 Dungeoneering and 60 Summoning to wield. It reduces the cost of all special moves by 10% and also gives a +15 summoning defence bonus. Magical Blastboxes With this update, the magical blastbox, which stores enough runes to cast any bolt or blast spell, was changed so it can be wielded in the ammunition box. In another hidden update, the price was dropped for the blastbox but the level requirement raised so they are now both equal. Several new blastboxes were added for different spells. The dungeoneering, magic and tokens requirements for each one, as well as their effect, are shown in the table below: Anti-Disease Totem The anti-disease totem is a members-only dungeoneering reward. It is wielded in the shield slot with 60 Defence, 60 Dungeoneering and 65 Herblore. Completion of Zogre Flesh Eaters is also required to wield the totem. It is cheaper than the disease token at only 39,000 tokens. This totem has the same stats as the anti-poison totem - similar to a rune kiteshield. It provides complete resistance against disease but does not cure disease. The anti-disease totem can be combined with the anti-poison at no extra cost and with 85 Herblore. Alchemy Kit The alchemy kit can be bought by both free players and members for 34,000 tokens - making the dungeoneering level needed is 62. It also requires 21 Magic. Activating the kit allows up to three items to be selected which, when dropped by a monster, will automatically be converted to that item's High Level Alchemy price in gold. Shamans Shamans are a new type of creature that can be found on any floor Daemonheim at any combat or dungeoneering level. They are level 74 combat and can only be killed with 68 Slayer. Shamans attack with a powerful and accurate earth attack and a weak, inaccurate melee. Shamans also have the capability to immobilize players for several seconds. They are often sought after monsters by mages as they are the only monsters in Daemonheim to drop magical blastboxes. They drop all types excluding ancient, though the higher leveled ones are obviously rarer. Category:Dungeoneering Category:Slayer monsters